


Return

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 3 finale spoilers, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, brainy paralleling lena would be the same though because they're similar and i love them, but whatever i like how this turned out, so it would be very different if written now, this was written before we knew anything about season 4?, with people despising brainy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user karascapeism: "Kara - in her supersuit - and Brainy - without his image inducer - somehow wind up at the Piggly Wiggly."





	Return

“This area of town seems… awfully familiar.”

Brainy keeps looking around, and Kara almost laughs, seeing him look so lost- but then she remembers she had a hard time keeping track of everything in Midvale, and reaches out to grab his hand as she finally finds where she wanted to take him.

He hadn’t been told where they were going, but before, just walking with Kara had been satisfying. Now, looking up at the sign above the door, and remembering exactly what had happened the last time he was here… he wanted nothing more than to run away.

Instinctively, his hand makes its way toward his forehead, but Kara notices, and holds it in her own.

“It’s okay.” She says, soothingly. “You’re going to be alright.”

She squeezes his hand, and the two of them walk inside.

~

Querl has always admired her.

Or rather, “always” being since he first read about her- which was within a year of his birth. And considering how most other sentient species besides his own did not even remember that part of their lives, later on… one would most likely consider such using that word as well.

So, by anyone else’s standards, those were his feelings- and they’ve only grown stronger since he’s met her in person, and gotten to work with her closely, though they haven’t really gotten to be together on their own since Kara’s coma.

However, as much as he’s admired her, for almost the entire majority of his life, he’s never been quite as in awe of her as he is in that moment- her strolling into the grocery store, holding his hand, smiling at everyone with their flashing cameras and their cries of “SUPERGIRL! SUPERGIRL!” while she leads him over to the checkout line.

…Of course, this takes longer than anticipated, as she of course stops to sign autographs and hug children and pose for pictures… but they eventually get there, and that’s what matters.

“Excuse me.” She says. “Were you one of the people giving my boyfriend a hard time, the last time he was here?”

Brainy wants nothing more than to disappear, right then, especially when she says _that word_. Something he wouldn’t believe he’d ever hear anyone use to describe him… but it just feels right coming from her.

And, of course, she’s pulling him over to her side, and having him shake hands with the clerk, as he’s smiling shakily and she’s telling the clerk exactly how heroic he is, and how he helped her save the world. And now, he’s going to be doing that in a more permanent capacity, for the foreseeable future.

“I know; you may think he’s like Indigo.” She says, addressing the store now. “Or Brainiac 1. But he isn’t. He’s a true hero, and my friend, and I love him. So if he ever comes back here, you’re going to make sure he’s treated just like any of you. Alright?”

The crowd murmurs their agreements, and the clerk stares at her, finally standing upright and saying “Of course, Supergirl.”

Things calm down after that, or at least, as much as they can with Supergirl in the building. She and Brainy aren’t bothered by anyone, even after he buys more apple cider vinegar and they eventually leave the store.

“So?” Kara says, as they exit the building. “That was good, right?”

“I believe you would call what you said… a “mic drop”. As it was, I am quite thankful, Supergirl. Nobody has ever quite stood up for me like that. Not even in the future.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Kara answers, looking at his face and remembering when she said that to another friend of hers with a negative reputation. “And as long as you’re here, in this century, I’ll stand up for you, always.”

 _That is a contradiction of terms_ , he nearly says, but what comes out of his mouth instead is, “Thank you.”


End file.
